Poupée de bois
by Coeur de plume
Summary: Son nouveau jouet est froid et triste, sa marionnette n'est pas celle qu'il voulait. Qu'elle ironie pense t il -Tout est parfait, c'est la plus belle qu'il n'est jamais fait et pourtant…il la hait


**Disclaimer **: Tout est à son créateur, en particulier les personnages, seul les mots rattachés les uns aux autres m'appartiennent…

**Résumé** : Jamais une de ces marionnettes ne fut aussi réussie, et pourtant il l'a trouve si laide car elle ne sourit pas. Seule l'originale pouvait si bien le faire.

**Petit mot** : J'ai écrit ça très rapidement, ça faisait longtemps, merci de prendre le temps de lire, pourvu que vous soyez satisfait.

**Poupée de bois**

Les mots s'écrasent une énième fois sur le sol, elle ne répondra pas, et pourtant il continue, toujours à lui parler espérant qu'elle réponde, comme avant… Malheureusement ce n'est qu'une poupée de bois et sa tête s'affaisse mécaniquement sur le côté. Il l'a redresse sans problème, ce n'est qu'une question de fil, il a juste à tirer sur le bon.

Son nouveau jouet est froid et triste, sa marionnette n'est pas celle qu'il voulait. Qu'elle ironie pense t il -Tout est parfait, c'est la plus belle qu'il n'est jamais fait et pourtant…il la hait déjà, sa poupée de bois, car ce n'est pas _elle_. Et il soupir une énième fois, espérant qu'elle se réveille, même s'il sait que cela n'arrivera pas.

Jamais une de ces marionnettes ne fut aussi réussie, et pourtant il l'a trouve si laide car elle ne sourit pas. Seule _l_'originale pouvait si bien le faire.

-**Quel gâchis**- désespère le créateur aux cheveux rougeoyant. Il avait pourtant passé des mois à polir le bois de sa peau, pour qu'il soit aussi doux que la vraie, et encore d'autres pour ses cheveux roses, chaque morceau de son corps, taillé dans le plus pur des cerisiers pour sa candeur. Tout avait été choisis si soigneusement, tout était si exceptionnel, sauf ses yeux peut-être qui manquaient d'éclats qu'_elle_ était l'unique à posséder. Aucunes émeraudes ne les valaient, même avec tout l'or du monde, cela n'aurait pas suffit à les reproduire. Et il s'en voulait, lui le grand Sasori, le plus grand nunkenin de tout les temps, avait honte de sa copie car elle n'était pas aussi belle que la vraie.

D'un coup de main rageur il fit tombée sa marionnette, sa _si précieuse_ marionnette mais elle ne dit rien, tout simplement car une poupée de bois ne parle pas. Le bois qui s'entrechoque résonnait encore dans la pièce sombre -**Horrible**- s'agaça t-il à répéter –**elle ne lui ressemble pas**-.

Son jouet n'avait rien d'_elle_, ni son délectable parfum, ni la pureté de ses lèvres, ni la beauté enivrante de ses yeux, mais par-dessus tout, elle n'avait pas son si joli sourire cristallin. Et c'est peu dire qu'il l'avait étudié, son visage, de jours et de nuits, pour marquer chaque plis, chaque défauts, chaque tique, pour qu'elle soit parfaite. –**Tout est de sa faute**- si elle n'avait pas pleurer pendant qu'il l'a transformait en _œuvre d'art_. **Stupide- **pensa t-il, il lui faisait don de l'éternité, de la jeunesse éternelle, et la seul chose qu'elle avait trouvé de mieux à faire c'était pleurer. Maintenant à cause de ça, elle était ratée.

C'était exactement elle, et d'un autre côté ce ne l'était pas… Il s'approcha de sa création, et se pencha à son oreille

–**je suis désolé Sakura, mais il fallait ça pour que tu ne perdes pas de ta superbe, tu comprends ? Oui j'en suis sûr…tu me comprendras toujours hein ?...Je suis désolé Sakura, tellement…**

Et il continua en triturant du bout de ses doigts les cheveux roses du pantin, son odeur lui manquait, il tenta de l'humer une nouvelle fois, mais elle ne sentait que le bois. Quelques regrets le reprirent, ce n'était pas _elle_…et pourtant qu'elle que part si….

**- Ne** **t'inquiètes pas… tout va bien il ne t'arrivera rien, ma petite Sakura, tu es à moi, à moi seul, je ne te laisserai à personne…**–susurra t-il en continuant ses longues caresses possessives autour de son visage. Et elle ne répondit pas, car après tout une poupée de bois ne parle pas.

**Une p'tite review =3 ? S'il vous plait pensez à nous pauvres auteurs en stresse attendant un avis**


End file.
